


In the Middle of a Memory

by SandrockTrinity



Series: McHanzo Shorts [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, M/M, Song Lyrics, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: Based on the song "Middle of a Memory" by Cole SwindellJesse is at an Overwatch party full of politicians, high ranking officers and corrupt business men. Along them he meets Hanzo





	In the Middle of a Memory

Jesse was not sure if he could be any more bored than what he was at this stupid party. Gabriel had dragged him along to an Overwatch higher-ups party, where not only politicians and heads of Overwatch came but also business partners. Jesse had been down right against it, saying he didn't want to deal with the cowards who wouldn't fight and relied on others to make a difference; however once Ana had caught wind of him going she had dolled him up for the event. She had given him a new hair cut and shave, and fancy clothes to go with it; Jesse had sneered at the clothes, they were more expensive than anything he had ever owned and were certainly not practical.  
Standing at the bar he watched the people around the ball room all dressed nicely and ideally talking to teaching other about nothing important... Networking. God did he hate it. Jesse waited to be served when he spotted Commander Morrison walking towards him, Jesse gulped. They had never got off on the right foot, it wasn't that Jesse hated him, more of he saw how impressive a soldier Morrison was but also how he was a pushover to the politicians that outranked him. Morrison was one of the most powerful men in the world and yet he still bowed down on his knees to any head of country that wagged a bone in front of him.  
"Having fun McCree?" Morrison asked as he slid on to the barstool next to Jesse.  
"Yeah, its about as much fun as monkeys in a barrel..." Jesse spoke sarcastically and took a sip of his whiskey. God this stuff was horrible and weak. Morrison sighed next to him and ordered a drink at the barman with his dashing smile. He then turned back to McCree,  
"I know you don't want to be here, but this is a good chance for you to meet people." Morrison inclined over his shoulder to a group of old men with stomachs hanging over their belts in the far corner with boisterous laughter which drowned out everyone. "These people can help you climb the ranks, get in good and you could be taking over after Gabe." Jesse laughed and downed the rest of his whiskey, before smirking at Morrison.   
"Never gonna happen... Gabe is gonna out live us all Commander. I ain't never takin' over after 'im." Morrison chuckled as his drink was brought to him, he patted Jesse on the back and grabbed his drink.  
"Very true," he acknowledged, "but seriously Jesse... Just try and talk to someone, even just once. Please..." Jesse nodded his head and received another pat on the back before Morrison headed back into the crowd in search of Gabriel no doubt. Jesse nodded at the bar man and ordered another drink before turning and looking at the group of men Morrison had motioned to. Jesse knew who they were, business men from deep south America, big people in Overwatch's work in America. Shady as hell and crafty too, no evidence to convict any of them but were more than ready to hit other people trying to make a profit. Jesse didn't know who, but one of them had lead Overwatch to Deadlock because they pulled out of a deal. Jesse rubbed his left arm where the Deadlock tattoo rested, hidden under his shirt.  
His eyes skirted from the old man to an almost empty table next to them, where sat a young man around his age on his own with an almost empty glass of wine. The man looked very lonely and was staring at the dance floor where another young man was dancing with a beautiful young woman. Jesse turned to the barman and ordered another drink. He watched the young man sitting on his own, long ebony hair pulled back with two strands framing his face. His eyes were a beautiful dark brown and seemed to be day dreaming about something, his lips were parted as if he was whispering something to himself. His right hand tapped on the table in front of him, while his left hand held his chin up. Jesse nodded to the barman and walked over to the mysterious man. The man didn't seem to clock him as he walked over, until Jesse started speaking to him.  
"Howdy there," Jesse smiled at him. The young man lifted his head from his hand, straightened his back and looked up at Jesse. His lips shut and he gave him a small nod,  
"Greetings." Jesse placed the two drinks on the table, one in front of the other man and he smiled.  
"Hope this seat ain't taken?" Jesse asked to which he received a shake of his head. "Nice ta meet ya, the names Jesse McCree," Jesse reached out his hand to the strange man. The man looked at his hand before taking it and shaking.  
"Hanzo Shimada," he answered. Jesse's smiled brightened at the name, it was a pretty name. Jesse noted how handsome Hanzo was up close, no wonder Jesse had picked him out.

* * *

 

The two talked for a little while until the lights were low and the music grow louder, leaving the chatter behind. Jesse had enjoyed speaking with Hanzo, but he noticed that his eyes kept glancing at the dance floor. Jesse wondered it Hanzo wanted to dance multiple times but Jesse himself wasn't the best dancer either, he knew how to dance to a few slow country dance songs but that was it. They watched the couples dance, just holding each other and swaying side to side, it looked easy enough. Jesse took a deep breath as the song ended and stood up, he caught Hanzo's attention. Jesse reached out a hand to him and gave a smile,  
"Wanna dance?" Hanzo looked surprised and stuttered slightly. First time that night he had seen Hanzo speechless, his cheeks turned pink and Jesse found him to be adorable. Hanzo looked away and took his hand. The song ended as Jesse led Hanzo on to the dance floor which was becoming full. At the far end of the dance floor he could he Ana and Jack dancing together, and Jesse wanted to stay away from them.  
He spun on his heel and turned to Hanzo who looked nervous and his blush was growing to his ears and neck.  
"I... I don't know how to dance..." Hanzo whispered with embarrassment. Jesse smiled and pulled Hanzo into the correct position that the other couples on the dance floor were in.  
"It's easy, I'll teach ya." Jesse held him close as the music began, a slow old school song he had heard Jack and Gabriel listen to sometimes. Jesse looked over at the couples around him and watched them begin to sway and turn and he followed suit. He kept his eyes on Hanzo, who insisted on looking anywhere but up at Jesse's face. Jesse found it sweet how shy Hanzo was being, his hands trembled a little in Jesse's as they moved slowly, taking little steps and small turns.  
"See, doin' pretty good there pardner," Jesse complimented as he got a whiff of cherry blossoms and wine. A smile flickered on Hanzo's lips before he looked up slightly at Jesse, they didn't meet eye to eye but it was a start at breaking the shy dancer. Jesse spun Hanzo and pulled him back into his chest a lot closer than before. Hanzo blush returned to his cheeks as he looked up at Jesse, he turned his head away to look at anyone else.  
"Don't look away darlin'," Jesse smiled as he lifted Hanzo's chin to look back at him, "I'll be missin' the most beautiful view otherwise." Hanzo's mouth opened as if he was to retort but he didn't, once again speachless at Jesse. Jesse chuckled as Hanzo's hand gripped a little harder on his shoulder.  
"Do you often praise your partners with hollow compliments?" Hanzo asked looking up at Jesse, a little smirk on his lips. The Hanzo he had been talking to for the last 30 minutes was back.  
"Only the pretty ones," Jesse joked, "and by hollow I believe you mean truthful... But then again, I ain't usually this lucky on the dance floor."  
"Is that so?"  
"It is..."  
Jesse smiled and pushed a stand of hair behind Hanzo's ear as the song began the middle eight. Jesse stopped them for a moment and leaned in slowly, Hanzo's eyes were so beautiful and his lips were so soft and inviting. He leaned in closer and was a breath away from Hanzo who seemed to lean in too.  
"Hanzo!"  
The two jumped back as a young man with faded green hair clung to Hanzo's shoulder. Hanzo looked surprised but composed himself quickly as this young man let go of him.  
"Nisan. Father is waiting. He says we're leaving... He's really not happy..." Hanzo looked upset for a split second before he nodded and followed the other young man off into the crowd.  
Jesse felt his heart break as he watched Hanzo and his brother walk away without a second glance back. They disappeared and Jesse realised that he was left in the middle of the dance floor alone, with only a name of the man he had wanted to kiss... Another missed moment...

* * *

 

Jesse never thought he would be back at Overwatch again. He had left for a reason but now he was back and helping save the word once more. He sat on the cliffs of Watchpoint Gibraltar watching the last bit of a sunset, a music player next to him playing old school country songs that he loved. All soothing to his ears and he enjoyed them alongside his whiskey that he had snuck past Angela. He smiled and hummed along to the song sometimes singing the lyrics too.  
"Middle of a dance floor... In the middle of an old school country song..."  
He listened as steps up the side of the cliff tapped away announcing they were coming to him. He wondered who it could be? Genji? No too loud. Possibly Angela or Hana... The steps stopped behind him and the wind blew through his long hair, he should really get it cut. Whoever it was smelt nice, like cherry blossoms on a spring day.  
"I believe you owe me a dance," came a male voice. Jesse turned and looked up at an archer, his bow in hand and his other hand extended towards Jesse. Jesse lowered his glass and stood up, he towered over the archer easily. There was something familiar about this man, his eyes were a beautiful brown and his hair was short and pulled back off his face but a hair band. Jesse blinked as something clicked inside his head... Those lips... Those eyes...  
"Hanzo..." Jesse whispered softly not believing his eyes. Hanzo smiled up at him and dropped his bow and placed his hands on Jesse.  
"I do believe you owe me a kiss as well..."

" _In the middle of a memory..."_


End file.
